The Wizard Tribute
by Redsfan3306
Summary: Harry is struck by Voldemort’s killing curse traveling him to panem in the future


"Avada Kedavra"

A green flash of light shot towards Harry Potter impacting him in the forehead as a blinding flash of light engulfed Harry as he passed out.

Harry started coming to on a hillside outside a forest by a fence he is admiring the surroundings when he hears someone coming thinking it's a Death Eater Harry jumps up and behind a tree preparing to attack but instead a pretty girl with long brown hair with grayish-blue eyes is walking by him with a bow and arrows in the forest but before she's out of earshot he crunches a stick while trying to get a better look alerting her to where he is he hides behind as she turns around and asks "Hello" Knowing she heard him he steps out from behind the tree he was hiding behind then a tall black haired scruffy haired boy with torn clothes and fresh bleeding cuts and bruises all over him steps out "Who are you" she asks realizing she had never seen him before

"Harry Potter" He answered unsure if she knew who he was "I'm Katniss Everdeen" She said "Where are you from because I haven't seen you before I don't think" She asked "I'm from England where are we" Harry asked she laughed at this "What's so funny" Harry asked "Do you seriously not know" He nodded "We are in Panem District 12 but you can't be from England it was destroyed" Katniss said " Okay now that that is cleared up can we go get some help I'm bleeding pretty bad and you can explain more on the way there If that's okay with you" Harry asked

Katniss nodded as she explained Panem and the Hunger Games when asked about it. Harry didn't tell her hardly anything about himself So when she finished her brief history lesson Harry told her some things about his life and England but then the she asked how he got those cuts he told her that he was hurt climbing the barbed wire fence they were by when they met she seemed to accept is explanation as they exited the woods near a town Harry looked around and saw small run down house along the road she seemed to notice but did not care as she lead him to her house and sat him down on the couch as she called "Mom" A women with light brown hair walked into the room "Yes dear" She asked she pointed to Harry laying on the couch "Oh my what happened" She asked,Katniss told her what Harry told her "Okay we're going to patch you up dear just stay put"

Two hours later she finished stitching the cuts just as a girl with braided brown hair walked in the house she called "I'm home" as she walked into the living room to see Katniss and her mother standing over a sleeping tall stitched up and bruised black haired man that was laying on their couch. Confused she asked "Who is he"

Katniss replied "Harry Potter I found him cut and beat up so I brought him here to get patched up" "I've never seen him before though" The girl said "I haven't either Prim" She said "Did he tell you where he is from" Prim asked She said "England" Prim was confused so she said "But England's-Destroyed" Katniss said cutting her off "I know but he genuinely seemed confused where he was but I'll ask him after he wakes up" she said

At this her mother and sister left to go make dinner but she stayed behind watching him wondering If he really was from England or if he is a capital spy but reasoning that if he was a spy he probably would have reprimanded her when she was out of bounds but her thoughts were cut off as he started thrashing in his sleep yelling Cedric over and over she tried shaking him but it obviously didn't work so she decided to try and comfort him she sat down next to him and moved the trashing Harry to her lap and started rocking him back and forth telling him it's okay and to calm down he after about thirty seconds woke up sweating and panting he had heard her while he was having the nightmare he woke up and saw Katniss holding him and comforting him and for a girl he met three hours ago it felt right Katniss worried asks "Are you okay" "Fine just a nightmare"he replied "sorry for thrashing and sweating all over you I didn't mean to" He apologized "don't apologize now I'll show you to a bed so you can rest" She said she lead him to a room at first he thought it was a guest bedroom but once he got in there were clothes and a quiver which made him realize he was in Katniss's room she laid him down on the bed and tucked him in before grabbing a book off the bed she says "goodnight" before walking to a chair in the corner of the room to make sure he had no more nightmares she started reading as he fell asleep.

**A/N This will hopefully be a longer story so this should be one of the shorter chapters also I plan to update this at least once a week if I don't I'm most likely on vacation as I do travel a lot and then I don't have time to update.**


End file.
